The present invention pertains to a vehicle visor and particularly one which can accommodate a variety of options.
A significant portion of the cost of a vehicle visor is the blank visor consisting of the core member and its covering upholstery. In the past, typically visors which incorporated illuminated vanity mirrors have utilized a core specifically adapted for such a visor. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,241 which discloses an illuminated vanity mirror visor having a core with an integral recess for receiving the illuminated vanity mirror package. It would be desirable to eliminate the custom core from a cost standpoint, allowing a finished blank visor (i.e. one with no optional accessories mounted thereto) to be employed either for unadorned visors in connection with a variety of options such as a mirror or an illuminated vanity mirror covered or uncovered.